The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Juniper plant, botanically known as Juniperus horizontalis, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Hegedus’.
The new Juniper plant is a naturally-occurring branch mutation of Juniperus horizontalis ‘Hughes’, not patented. The new Juniper plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor on a single plant within a population of plants of ‘Hughes’ in a controlled greenhouse environment in Geneva, Ohio.
Asexual reproduction of the new Juniper plant by hardwood cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Grand Haven, Mich. has shown that the unique features of this new Juniper plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.